The Moments That Complete Us
by kimg17
Summary: "In, this one moment, Ive never been so scared" "In this one moment, Ive never loved you so much" One moment is all it takes. You whole life can crumble apart, your whole life can come together... One Moment can change a life. Sorry, I suck at summaies. My First Fanfic, so please read and review.


Chapter 1.

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first story, and I'm kind of new to this. Any support, and or feedback would be much appreciated. So, please review but no mean comments please. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin And Ally.**

No-ones POV:

It was a quiet day at Sonic Boom, with not many customers. Ally was sitting on the counter doodling something in her brown journal, clearly very bored. She was wearing her usual style, red tight skinny jeans a colourful top and some wedge sandals. Her hair was loosely curled at the bottom and she had light makeup on her face. She looked up from her journal as she heard footsteps coming closer to the store. "Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I….." she trailed off when she seen that familiar mop of blonde hair. Her eyes lit up and a small smile spread across her face.

Ally's POV:

I smiled brightly as he continued to walk in the store, without noticing, my eyes began to scan over him. He was wearing his usual converse, black jeans with the little chains at the side and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his body nicely to show off his abs. I must say, he looked quite hot. My thoughts froze, "Did I really just think that about my best friend?" I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, "Hey Austin, what's up?" I asked cheerfully jumping down from the counter.

Austin's POV:

I cheerfully walked into Sonic Boom and seen that Ally was sitting on the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I….." She trailed off, as she looked up and seen it was me. A beautiful smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile myself. She had her usual style of clothes on, and her hair and makeup were very natural. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; she was gorgeous, as always. Yes, that's right; I have a massive crush on Ally. I'm not really sure when it happened but since then, I've just fell harder and harder for her. I mean, how can I not? She's beautiful, with her hair that flows down her shoulders just the right way, with the most mesmerising brown eyes I've ever seen and the most gorgeous smile that could light up anyone's day. Yep, I've definitely fallen hard for her, but I know she would never feel the same, so I just keep my feelings deep inside and act as normal as I can around her.

"Hey Austin, what's up?" She asked, jumping off the counter. "_Not much, just admiring how beautiful you are"_ I thought to myself.

"Not much, just wondering if you want to go to the beach later with me, Trish and Dez?" I asked her hopefully.

"Ughh, Austin, you know I hate the beach" she sighed.

"Aww please Ally, it'll be fun!" I pouted bringing out my puppy dog eyes; I know she can't resist them.

Ally's POV:

Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes, Austin knows that I can't resist them. I try to look away, but he just moves closer, whining like a lost puppy. I give in.

"Fine!" I throw my hands in the air in frustration. "I'll go."

"YES!" Austin fist-bumped the air. "Okay, we will all meet here at around 12?" He asked.

"Okay, I should be finished my shift by then" I replied, starting to regret saying yes.

"Okay, see you later Ally" Austin replied winking and starting to turn around to leave. I felt my face burn up and I was sure I was blushing.

"Bye Austin" I reply quietly, watching him as he strolls out the shop.

Nobody's POV:

Yes, I'm so happy Ally agreed to go to the beach today, it's going to be amazing Austin thought as he walked out of the Mall.

_Although little did they know that this one casual day at the beach would change the way they look at each other for ever. And not necessarily in a good way…._

**Okay, so I know it's not great but I have put a lot of effort into this and I would love it if you guys could help me out by giving me a review telling me what you think. I will give shout-outs to any people who really make my day with their reviews. Also, sorry for kind of leaving you hanging, all will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
